Species
This section will line up and explain all the different races and types that belong to the BAMPIRE universe. Please do remember that this information is not entirely the same as in the Masquerade games. Things have been made up for plot convenience. At one point in time, the race that was known as the human one split into different types - unbeknownst of the remaining human creatures. There were such things as demons, werewolves, and the original few vampires. These selected few eventually gave rise to new, different races, among them the Kindred. Races *'Human/Kine' The ordinary human lives unaware of the Kindred society and only notices their political input on their own communities. The Prince often has high, although slightly anonymous roles here, and is well appreciated. A human that becomes aware of the Kindred society is in no danger if he keeps it to himself... given he is also proving useful. Humans can be made into Ghouls, or one could seek the Prince's permission to sire them. There must be order. *'Giovanni' Not exactly being an entirely new race, the Giovanni bloodline has been mixed between human, kindred, thinblood and ghouls throughout generations, and so they are worthy a spot on this list. They aren't much more than regular humans, though, except for a stronger immune system and good looks. It is one of the largest and most influencial families in the world, and thus also, the most self-confident in their not-so-great abilities. They are however richer than most and bring out well-functioning establishments, sheltering the skeletons they hide in their closets. Seeing as nobody would be good enough for a Giovanni except one of the same, there has been years and years of incest and family weddings leading to the current generations. *'Ghouls' Ghouls are excellent servants to the Kindred society. Often they are created from wounded humans by letting them drink the blood of a Kindred, giving them a feeling of owing their new masters their life. The blood also becomes a slightly life-sustaining drug to them - they can live without it but they will whine. Basically the Ghouls aren't more than humans, though able to heal faster. They also age slower and often outlive humans by a few years. *'Thinbloods' Thinblood Kindred usually spawn from mistakes made by their sires during the Embrace. These are less powerful and skilled than ordinary Kindred, who shun upon and ridicule them for their lack of powers. Their skills often actually stay on the same level as when they were human and increase only slightly. *'Kindred' These are the ones known as the most common vampires, and while Ghouls are their servants and Thinbloods their mistakes, they believe themselves to be the one true kind. Kindred find themselves powerful and almost almighty. A Kindred is either born the part, or made one through the Embrace. They practise feeding on humans without them noticing it, and their bites leave the humans dowsy and forgetful of the event. They shall not kill them because the rules say so - plus even an accidental death causes their inner Beast to grow. If the Beasts take over, the order of the Kindred society is sure to break into pieces. When sired their strength and speed increase, as well as their durability towards attacks. This proves useful as Kindred types often are in feud with eachother and having rather aggressive disputes. *'Litza' There are rumours that somewhere up in the cold Siberia there is an entire town hidden underground, and that in that town lives a slightly different type of vampire that is built to survive the cold climate no matter how rough it gets. This group is called the Litza, лица, which means wanderer and is based on their previous history of being transmigrant - before they suddenly vanished off the face of the earth. Perhaps, says most, that was the better. Their appearance has caused many tales of ghostly encounters among humans, and even send shivers down the spines of kindred. From young age, the children of this race are altered in appearance to look more like their symbol of strength and appreciation - the Nosferatu. This has, perhaps, gone slightly overboard as they remove bodyparts to make themselves look more twisted than they were ever born to be. *'Mvi' Disregarding common belief, there are types of vampires that can survive in the sun. That is, at least, the northern sunlight that never shines as bright as the one of their own native lands around the equator. This branch of the vampire bloodline is the Mvi, whose ghostlike white hair has given them their name. They are very uncommonly seen and most stories of them are like fables, of silent, slender creatures with skin dark as ebenholtz, eyes filled with ageold wisdom and as helpful guides through deserts. Just as there are no reliable sources of contact, there do not remain much information about the Mvi. *'Werewolves' This race have left the world of society and most of them are living in the wild. Their untamed nature and canine features, such as tails and ears, make them difficult to fit in well among humans without them being recognized, despite humans having troubles seeing through their own mindset. Barely even the kindred see them too often, as they view werewolves as wild and unsophisticated. There are few cases when they are showing themselves in the open inside of towns, but then they are usually on a kindred's leash, as they like to see them as their oversized dogs. There are two specific kinds of werewolf - one that was bitten and turned, and one that was born the part. On the whole the ones born werewolf are usually the wildest ones whose pure werewolf forms are bigger and stronger. These forms they use mainly for fighting and thus they usually walk in a more 'humanlike' shape. Kindred Types *'Ventrue' Ventrues are the typical leaders of the Kindred society - mostly because they themselves prefer it that way. They are very old-fashioned; though they believe themselves to be modern they often stay stuck in the time of their Embrace. They are clever, well educated and often rich Kindred with pure blood and appreciated lineages. *'Toreador' Toreadors are the ones among the Kindred that believe the most in the Ventrues' rule, also them being of classy origins. However they are also the ones that remain among the humans and shares their culture - for Toreadors are quite artistic and are often chosen from actors and artists of many kinds. However there are Toreadors who are looked down upon, because of family matters or opinion, and if these sire someone, the Child becomes a bit of an outcast and is shunned. *'Tremere' The Tremeres are the one type of Kindred that hold extreme magical powers if they choose too. In the past the type was created by human magicians that forced Kindred to sire them - causing their reputation to go down into the dirt. Nowadays most of the Tremeres are created just like any other Kindred but the powers are inherited. They are good to have on your side, but many takes care not to trust them. *'Gangrel' Gangrels are the ones who are most in touch with their inner Beasts and able to turn into other living creatures at free will. These are the ones to turn into bats or wolves etc. in human tales. They usually keep to themselves and stay away from other Kindred. They mostly learn to act on animalistic instinct and do not wish to be tamed. *'Brujah' The Brujahs are the anarchs in the bunch. These often form rebellions and state their opinions either verbally or with violence, bringing chaos to the streets. They are forced, as anyone, to work with the ones in charge, however they do feel a strong need to speak their mind and be independent. *'Malkavian' The Malkavian Kindred are taken straight from the loony bin. Though their mental disturbances vary from one to another, the common opinion is that they are all rather strange. Mental disorders vary between ordinary paranoia and everything else. A Malkavian joins along whenever they think something is fun. It might seem like they know some deep secrets others are unaware of... but they are most likely just fooling themselves. *'Nosferatu' Among all the types of Kindred, the Nosferatu are the ones most looked down upon, simply because of their horrid outsides and twisted bodies. They cannot walk the streets; it would cause too much of a ruckus among the humans. Instead, they live hidden in the sewers and caves deep beneath the ground, only coming up to feed in the dark. This has, however, made them excel over everyone in stealth. The transformations their Embrace bring is the most painful of any of them, and the other types of Kindred try to stay away as far as they can. Mixes Since Kindred can also be born and not only be created by others, interracial mixes has occured. Sometimes Kindred are born half-human, half-one or another race, or half anything. The physical result varies with each of the mixes, but they are all fertile and able to both produce heirs as well as sire others. One of the most known mixes are the Giovanni bloodline, mentioned above. These have been mixed back and forth for ages. Regarding werewolves, it is possible that the same thing could occur but there are major size differences between the werewolf anatomies and the human and Kindred ones, and so that would lead to problems regarding reproduction between races. Such cases have occurred, however, leading to mental problems and painful skeletal growth for the child, especially during the full phase of the moon cycle. These halflings, despised my most parts of the community, are however often taken in by the werewolf packs they are spawned from, as they themselves are outcasts too. Category:Information